Suprise Events
by Exelsior
Summary: When Oberon comes to tell that a enemy who will destroy the earth and only a destiny can save all
1. Chapter 1

My fanfiction beginns n few days after "Angels in the Night".

Elisa sit behind their des and finished her paperword as her Captain Maria Chavez shout:

"Maza in my Office NOW!"

Elisa look confuse and go into her office. As Elisa stepp in Maria say: "Shout the door and sit down!" Then Maria give Elisa some reports an mean: "I have some disturbing reports about Gargoyles what can you say to me about them?"

As Elisa was finished with reads she means:

"Captain you know that I know the Gargoyles and you can be absolutly shure when I say to you that these reports are bullshit! You know the gargolyes have rescue many people from a trail accident and they have already prevented some crimes without ever have to endanger innocent so why should you at once, something like an imbecile make Juwellier rob or burglarize a store where you can buy clothes? The gargolyes wear leather and they never changed it. They will never break any laws. I trust them so much that I would them entrust my live!"

"Maza, I just hope they know what they're doing the people are still not so convinced by them that they are classified with the bell tower so easily forgotten and now back to work your paperwork doesn`t finish itself…"

As elisa go straight from the office to go back to work she considerate a few seconds and asks: "How is it Captain do you want to meet the gargoyles to know what they do the whole day and to see that they meen no threat to the public?"

"Are you serious? You would imagine it to me?"

"Yes of course, why not when it goes so on with the public it is good when somebody knows about them."

"it would be an honor for me"

"Good we meet us tomorrow at 6 o`clock in front of the Aerie Building."

"I will be there."

As elisa out of the office is running her over the way Matt and says: "Elisa can I see the Gargoyles again I would like to thank them for the rescue with the train so that you have saved so many lives."

"If you want you can come with me tomorrow I will bring the Captain to the Gargoyles so that she can meet them."

"Good and when do you go then?"  
"Approximately at 17:30 I will tell you about it"  
"Good thanks"

at the same time at Avalon

Overon bored sitting on his throne as at once the sky flashes and a green cloud of a person occurs.  
As Overon sees this he stands up and sende a strong aura coming from the cloud.  
"Perona, what leads you here?"  
"Mylord, it is something terrible happened, Seruma is out of his prison escape and wants to take revenge for what for 3000 years with him happened to hin and as a place of his revange he has chosen the earth."  
Overon she looks horrified and says:  
"But this is impossible we have focused all our force to bring hin into prisen. How could he escape?"  
"So it looks like he has in the 3000 years save all his strength to return freely to come and you know what that is not true? The entire mankind, the 3rd race and everything living on Earth is about 30 years is destroyed when his we do not keep him incorporated."

As the Lady Titania it hear she says: "Mylord there is a possibility, you still know the legend of Que Sey-Jal?"  
"No, unfortunately I must admit I can not very well to recall the legend but it does not I'll just get catch Geraly."  
"Came to my daughters I need your help"  
When the Mystics sisters appear Overon says:  
"Bring me Geraly as quickly as possible, since I must speak with her."  
The Mystics sisters nod and disappear into a green fog.  
A few minutes later they appear again with an older woman.  
"What can I do for you Mylord?"  
"Garaly what can you say me about the legend of Que Sey-Jal and please only the short form ..."  
"In this legend is about that of a Person who is immortalized in love with a Gargoyle will persuade a child that is stronger than even you Mylord. This will only happen if another Gargoyle give up his life voluntarily on that the person will become himself a gargoyle."

"Why do you ask Mylord?"  
"We have a really big problem, an old enemy comes to us and none of us is able to defeat him. Only if this legend is true, we will survive."  
"Mylord as you know, I know the fate of all living things but I must keep this secret until the right time comes and until they do need to know what their real destination is. But if these people live, however, it is not the only then the true legend will. There is another that saying that a person at the Gargoyle will bring peace between the people of the 3rd race and the Gargoyles. "  
"Interesting" says Titania, "do we know well who is this person?"  
"No," she mean, "but I had hoped that you might know ..."  
"That can quickly find out"  
Overon goes on a mirror, stretches out his hand and says: "Mirror of Avalon, I Overon commands you show me a person that is immortaliz in love with a Gargoyle."  
The mirror on the wall shimmers green and then displays the image of Elisa.  
"Oh, this person I have ever seen me if my memory does not cheat."

"And now show me the Gargoyle who secrifice his life for these people."  
Now shows the mirror after a few seconds the image of Demona in her Gargoyle form.  
When the Mystics sisters they see they are looking surprised at Overon and say one after another:  
"Mylord, it is not possible that this Gargoyle sacifice his life for a human."  
"We have tied this gargoye with another human a long time ago."  
"At that both are immortal and each of them feel the pain of the others."  
As Overon this hear he looks at the 3 and ask them in a harsh tone: "What? Had I not banned to chanced the buiseness to all not to mix of people and their past and their lives chance a long time ago?"  
"Mylord you have forbidden us involved in their lives, but that we have not done so."  
"We have sent them only a 2nd chance."  
"What they have pointed out, we had no influence."  
"Well since we currently have other problems. You will immediately dissolve the tape that connects these 2 people is that clear?"

"As you wish," said the 3 and disappeared at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

In the house of Demona

Demona think about a new plan how she can eradicate the entire mankind than once before the 3 Mystics her sisters before her appeared to her and said:

"On the orders of Lord Overon we take back your immortality and solve the tape on that We imagine have made bevor 1,000 years."  
The 3 sisters glowed in green fog and held their hands to the Demona then said: "Why does it now that I will die old and is doing its meadow to me now I have only little time to meet my goal!"  
"Then we do not have a more influential Lord Overon and has personally given the command." As they have said they disappeared again to include Maybeth the message to convey that he is mortal again.

In the police building

"Matt are you coming? Now I go to my friends"  
"Jo one moment"

During the trip wondering Matt and finally says:  
"Why do you want that Capitain Chavez meet the Gargoyles?"  
"Now that the Gargoyles through out the city are known, it will sooner or later come the extent that the Gargoyles will help us to prevent crime or even us in operations to help and it is an advantage if you know someone whom they can trust, because I will not be always there when they use n times have I also wanted for some time that they only get to know Maira, there was no opportunity to do so."

When she parked at the front of the building Maria had already waited für them.  
"Matt why are you come with uns?"  
"I wanted to see the Gargoyles again and I thank them that they saved so many lives on the train."  
"Well then, I will be with them when they wake up, also I want to be of the top as a beautiful view at sunset."  
"You probably mean you want to be by Goliath when he wakes up ..."  
"Shut up Matt ..."  
"I don`t understand. Who is Goliath?"  
"You will already see Captain we go."  
As they go through the entrance hall to the lift the security chief Walter says: "Miss Maza who are the two to accompany and where they want to go?"  
"This is Dedektiv Bluestone and Captain Chavez my boss I want to go to our guests in the castle imagine."  
"Do Mr. Xanatoss know about these people that they are modest to bring them to our guests?"  
"No, but I sure he has nothing against that, but if they want, they may like to call him and ask whether it is ok then I will talk with him."  
"Nothing against you but I've given instructions that when strangers people they want to see, I must inform Mr. Xanatoss."  
"Just to do your duty"  
The security chief pushes some buttons on the phone and talk too softly as he hears that Elisa and after a few minutes he finally says: "Ms. Maza, Mr. Xanatoss agrees that her companion our guests visit but he hopes you know what you do. "  
"Do not worry I trust them and Detektive Bluestone knows them already."

After brief discussion, the 3 go into the elevator and go up to the castle.  
After the elevator door opens see Elisa see Owne that they are responsible.  
"Good evening, Ms. Maza. Can I inform who who are your accompaniment?"  
"This is my partner Bluestone and my boss Captain Chavez. I will bring to the Gargoyles."  
"Are they sure that this is a good idea?"  
"Matt knows them already and I will not do what them could somehow harm. I trust them."  
"Then I wish you a good evening, Ms. Maza."  
Then Owne goes to the course and disappears behind a door.  
Maria turns around to Elisa and she finally asks:  
"Who was that?"  
"That was Owne he is Ms. Xanatoss secretary."

Then they rose the stairs to the high towers of the castle and it was about 6 minutes before sunset. Than Elisa stood in front of the statues of Gargoyles and said:

"But before you know them enjoy the sunset from the highest building in the city. He is always beautiful."  
They stood a few meters in front of the parapet and observed as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon.

When Mary saw it she respond:

"Elisa you have right it is really quite beautiful. But tell me how often you come here?"  
"So often I can not just because of the sunset also because of the Gargoyles. But Apropo Garrgoyles you should perhaps steps back a bit."  
When she go about 2 meters away from the Gargoyles their stone hull began to splinters while their skin with a loud cry from the off.  
Maria was initially shocked when sie saw how stone figurines were alive at once.  
"Hello Goliath," Elisa greeted her great love.  
"Good evening, my love", and answer kissed Elisa.  
Maria was really surprised when they saw that Elisa kissed a Gargoyle.

After the greedings kiss Hudson said:

"Hey people, we are always popular."

What Elisa answered:

"People come forth I want you imagine someone. This is my boss Captain Maria Chavez."

Goliath said:

"Before we beginn to talk we should go inside the castle, it becomes slowly but surely cold."  
As on Broadway Command said:

"How about something to eat, I've hunger."  
"You always hungry," said Brooklin "but you have right a little to eat can not harm ..."

When they all arrived in the kitchen Elisa began to imagine the Gargyoles to Maria: "So Marie here is the Goliath of the leader of the Gargoyles. This is the deputy leader Brooklyn, Hundson her mentor, Broadway our culinary expert and his partner, Angela also Goliaths daughter and the Bronx their watchdog. This is the Manhatten Clan, but I must warn you there is a gargoyle that is unlike any other. This Gargole called Demona it is her goal to kill all the people in the world and it would her once almost succeeded. So if it on television or otherwise where a Gargoyle see a blue skin and red hair has to call me immediately and stay away from her because she is extremely dangerous."

Maria sees them all and then says: "It is an honor you all to know. I never thought that I get from the vicinity see. But why did you presented me the Gargoyles not much earlier Elisa?"  
"This is easily explained Captain, each of the Gargoyles knows poses a security risk and I wanted them no danger."  
"But Elisa you should know that I would never have anything against Gargoyles especially since they are responsible for the city to do so much good."  
"Well, I wanted to introduced you to them for some time ago but I imagine I have never come. Besides, it would be very uncomfortable if I was with you would have been seen since all they know not automatically denote a monster and I also wanted to not be considered are designated as "Monster lovers". "  
A short time later, the door to the kitchen opens and Peter and Diana Maza go in.  
"I thought me that I have boys and girls will find here. But that may not be true Maria what do you get here."  
What Maria mean: "Peter, Diana you both have an eternity I am no longer seen. How are you so ..."  
While Goliath remarked that it was a long conversation he said briefly:

"Why you don`t go in the next room you can sit down an talk about everything".  
The 3 saw Goliath and nodded:

"Yes, you are probably right, we are next door if you need us. "

at the same time with his family and xanatoss

Davit sees how happy his son plays in his bed as Owne suddenly frightened and says: "Sir, we get visit, I feel the arrival of more powerful auras."

Suddenly, a green mist appear in the middle of the room. When this disappeared Overon stood there, Titania, the 3 Mystics sisters and an old woman in front of the Owne makes a step back.  
Davit she saw surprised: "Overon, Titania what are you doing here."  
Overon looked around and said only: "Where are the others?"  
Davit tell him questioningly and mean only: "Who do you mean with" the other. "  
"These Elisa Maza and the Gargoyles. Who otherwise"  
Davit looked at over to Owne and said short and concise: "Owne pick them up short of our guests?"  
"Very well, Sir"


	3. Chapter 3

Broadway and Angela were just about it for themselves and others what to eat to make Owne when suddenly out of nowhere appears and says:

"I'm sorry you interfere with our meals but must be Overon Lord wants to see you all and immediately."  
The Gargoyles see each other questioningly and nodded approvingly.  
"Then they bring us to him," Elisa respond.

None 2 seconds later appeared as nothing from the puck with the Gargoyles, Peter, Diana and Elisa Mana, and also the 2 policemen.  
"Good day all together," welcomes she Xanatoss "how they can see we now have many unusual visitors."  
Peter, Diana, Matt and Mary see Overon and then finally said: "Elisa who are these people?"  
Goliath finally answered this question: "Can I imagine: This is Lord Overon, ruler of the third race, his wife Titania, the 3 Mystics sisters are their daughters but I don`t know who is this old lady."  
"My name is Geraly and I´m the guardian of the legends of this world also, I know all prophecy and the fate of every person on this planet."

Mary suddenly said: "Currently what is called the ruler of the 3rd race who is the third race and what do you mean by prophecy and guardians of the guardians of the rules."  
Goliath looked at her and said after a few seconds: "That with the provisions and prophecy them unfortunately I can not say but also with the 3rd race is as follows: There is beside the people and Gargoyles yet another species on this planet they call 3rd race itself is a mixture of fairies, goblins, trolls and other creatures can not be called human. These organisms are capable of their scopes so that they change how people look. And they have the gift of magic."

"WHAT? Fairies, goblins? Should now be a joke or what are the mythical beings do not exist! And what is with the so-called magic what's even not."  
Goliath understands it well but says: "Before 3 years you had also said that Gargoyles are only statues and today we have learned so why is it so hard to believe that their people are not the only Intelligent form of life there are. The fairies and goblins have been found in many stories and each story is a little truth so why should it not fairies or goblins, only because you believe it or not she does not see it must not mean that they do not exist. "  
Overon looks at Goliath approvingly and then says:

"Well spoken but I do not believe that it is to believe Existienz of fairies or magic when they do not see with my own eyes."  
After that he turns out to Owne and order to him: "Puck show us your true form and prove to them that there are fairies and the magic there!"  
Owne nods briefly and turn itself very quickly to within 10 sec to be puck and then says: "And here is puck ..."

What to Maria says: "Wow, so what you see, not all days ..."  
Initially satisfied turns Overon Xanatoss again and says:

"But now the real issue why we come to you: Before about 3000 years, we have a creature the indescribable forces have detained around the Earth and all living creatures should be protected. Only leather is from his prison escape and tears to earth. As far as I know it will arrive in 30 years and the earth within 5 days completely destroy if we do not stop him. Unfortunately, the essence of this comes to us is much stronger than anyone on this planet and even more than myself. However, we have found out that there is a solution to this problem: Geraly told me that in this world several people there all together for the solution of this problem can help with and it also already done have. "  
Overon aimed at Geraly and said only:

"Then start."  
Geraly nods approvingly and mean:

"All people in this room have been for some time and will still play its part in the solution of the problem."  
Geraly shows Peter and Diana Maza and says:

"These 2 people have their part to have been done a long time and have fulfilled their destination by Elisa Maza have born."  
Then it shows on Davit and Fox:

"You fulfilled your destination by met Davit Xanatoss from the bad side has changed for the better. In addition, her son play a certain role later in the battle. He has his determination only partly fulfilled in the he free the Gargoyles from their 1000-year-olds sleep. However, in the future, he still plays an important role in the protection of the person who will save this world."  
Then it shows the Gargyoles:

"Lexington has its provision also only partly because he met in the future is to invent something which later is needed and the person he will send help to cope with your new constitution. There are, however, everyone in this room needs because the change in the person is more complex than initially thought. Angela and Broadway will be together for the future of the clan and also help in the fight later. Brooklyn will help the future of the clans to secure and through him, the clan later, stronger and better than he now. But only after several years and events. You Hudson is also urgently needed as consultants in all aspects of life tasks. Bronx will also help because he is the protector ideals will develop. But Goliath is a direct way to help save the planet since he together with another person will save this world. But only in some time. "  
Then she shows to the two policemen:

"You'll Matt used to the person to help with the new forces to cope and that they all accept it as the Pearson and then you have your Maria Cavez certainly not yet satisfied because it Your task will be to protect them as best you can. Also you have the person to do that what it is today. A good person with absolutely pure heart. I'm talking about you Eliza Maza! "

After she pronounced the name has turn it all around and looked at her.  
"What I will save this world in 30 years? How can this be to go?"  
Geraly but then said ': "No you will not save the world I am talking about your child!"

"What? How should my child to save the world if I am not pregnant?"

Geraly smile and says only: "Not yet but you will soon be."  
"And who is his father?" Xanatoss asks," is it Goliath? "  
But now with Geraly shrugs his shoulders and said only:

"I do not know it depends entirely from what happens the next few months I know only that Elisa Mazas descendant saves the world, however, who is the father I do not know. Everything I know is that your offspring will rescue the world who the father is I do not know, I know only that sie loves him about everything "  
"So it will be Goliath," says Xanatoss finally...  
"No," respond Titania, "It can not be Goliath because Humans and Gargoyles can`t get a child together.. Whoever is the lucky remains to be seen."  
After a few seconds Maria says only:

"Wow so this is really too much information to one times so I'm only away for times to digest it all ..."  
"Yes I am then you come away Diana? asked Peter. With Diana just nods.

After the 3 gone Titania finally says: "I know quite a lot of the times was at one but please think in the next few weeks just from the conversation because if it does not run as planned this World is lost and nobody except the child of Elisa can prevent this. "  
"Well beautiful," says Elisa, "now is the fate of the world in my hand is simply wonderful ..."  
Goliath understands it well but then says: "Elisa I can well understand you but as I know you, you will do everything so that it does not come as far and quite frankly I think there is no more I trust that he will save the world as you " As Goliath said all present nodded approvingly.  
"Although I am glad that you all so great confidence in me but I must have just about all this think in silence before I do something and therefore I am now off times."

As Elisa left the room looked inquiringly at all and finally Oberon said only: "Then I'm anxious times how it all develops come Titania longer we go, we can not do than wait."  
"As you wish my Lord."  
Then disappeared Oberon, Titania, the Mystics sisters and the old woman.

When they were gone then saw the still present at each other and finally Davit said: "Then I am also curious times what it all for the future means. But I will in any case what do everything in my power to you and to protect the castle. Because as far as I know there will be no future without us anymore." What to Brooklyn says: "Yes, because you have quite however, we must take care that we do not do what our future and our destiny all the way to negative influences. All we know is that we are the child of Elisa must help not only do we know when it world comes to who the father is, we must do everything we can in order to protect Elisa. " "Yes, you're right Brooklyn," says Angela, "but we can use it only in the night guard and I hardly believe that they are hiding somewhere on the day just to be sure, and even at night, we can not protect the whole time ".  
"That's true," mean Davit, "of course you can not always protect she is a cop and will undoubtedly herself in danger to protect others or to save others. I could some of my robot programmed to protect them but I believe that not a permanent solution. But I would have a different idea. We have been researching for some time on a new type of body armor protection the so thin as a normal substance but absolutely effectively stops bullets. I could make her give some of these armor once he is finished but until then we can only hope that her nothing happened. "

Goliath and the other Gargoyles nod and leave the room. When the Gargoyles the space left Golith said: "I will fly to Elisa and talk with her as long as you can do whatever you want."

Elisa drive with her cars at home at all about what she learn in the evening. When she arrives home she just wants to eat what they make from their balcony from a pounding noise. She smiles and goes on her balcony and opened the window and said only: "Goliath, what's that?"  
"I think that you know exactly Elisa"  
"So everything I know is that I am pregnant in the near future and will my child saves the world but otherwise I'm quite ignorant and please do not tell me that you know more than I do."  
"No, Elisa I know only that we will do everything we can to protect your but we can not while you throughout the night guard and certainly not days. Xanatoss has offered you some of his robots to protect you but we don`t belive that they get rather than hinder that they will help you. But he said his company has been researching some time in a new body armor as thin as plastic but absolutely is effective against bullets. But it would still not ready. "  
"Goliath, I'm a cop and even if it is not a day stone backwards from there I could not bear that her whole time on my watch I want my life to live as before with the prophecy is somewhat unusual and vigorous but only therefore I will not change complete my life. "

"I know Elisa, I just want you know that we are watching you and I would give my life to save you."  
"Goliath say so what does not. Without you I would no longer be able to live and want. I love you and a life without you would be no life for me."  
"Elisa, I love you but also when it comes to the future of the world's sacrifice myself, I prefer that than I would allow that you die and the whole world goes down."  
"Goliath, you would never allow it but that I die that I know you too well."  
"I really hope that you have quite Elisa. Nevertheless you should be in the near future, no big risks."  
"Well you have won. I will be in the near future, please keep something back makes you happy."  
"Yes, however, and you know if you have problems you can always come to us we are always there for you."  
"I know Goliath, but now you should go before the other is thinking why you stay away so long."  
Goliath nods and glide away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Elisa went back to work as normal. She wanted to their desk as your Captain heared: "Maza in my office."  
Elisa had already thought of what so that their Captain on the evening yesterday wanted to talk with her so she went into the office and sat down.  
Chavez closed the door and said afterwards: "Elisa was that planned with these guys yesterday together with Xanatoss?"  
"Not really, I wanted you only imagine the Gargoyles. What amazes me is that my parents were there, too."  
"When I am with her parents have maintained in the other room thought she wanted times they visit and they from their friendship with the Gargoyles thought they knew they would be in the Gargoyles that since I was coincidentally also it was pure luck. But I was it's nice they once again be seen. But what else what this blue type has said of her child because we save the world. So somehow it all comes to me a little strange before. Admittedly, I myself could not imagine better people to watch and prevents it but to think everything is quite difficult. "  
"Yes I did yesterday talk about it with Goliath and he said he would help me with the fate. But since I am a cop and if people are in danger is must protect them. But I promised myself Goliath a little back to hold in the near future. "  
"If this is so I have a new task for them. In storeroom 2 are a few unresolved cases they roll reconstruction but should only begin once the witnesses and if you runs as I think with them then it will be the next 2 weeks and then employ one sees continued."  
"Captain but you know how I hate that."  
"Yes, but they have yet Goliath is back or promised? So I do nothing but hold them in perilous to bring. So go on."  
"Okay, but I had a request yet to them: Please give them a circular to all departments that soon Gargoyle What is a criminal offense, he sees first inform me so that I can then say whether it Demona is not that they are in Brigen danger. "  
"Well, I do the same circulars and they are then also equal to the work."

The next day was boring because Elisa hated the work Chavez has given her shortly before closing time and hoped Elisa Demona would employ something so stupid that they work go away but that was unfortunately not the case and so they had nilly into the sour apple bite and go.

The next days were relatively uneventful and boring. 3 Right passed so boring days. When suddenly a radio message was heard. Elisa the radio message was just heared when sie spend some time with Goliath.  
"This is Officer Morgen detective Maza we have here a slump in the by a Gargoyle what should we do over."  
Elisa about it briefly and respnd pointed out: "Has the Gargoyle red hair?"  
"Yes, why"  
"Keep them on instance away from this Gargoyle is a very dangerous goods. I'm on the way"

Elisa is aimed at Goliath and asks: "Can you get Angela to come with? If Demona in the city is what makes sure any bad effects for us and maybe we can help Angela Demona again quiet please comes to the crunch."  
Goliath gets nods and Angela. Goliath takes Elisa into his arms and fly along the 3 release.  
Elisa shows them the way where is the crime and during the flight take them to Brooklyn just back from his Patrollie flew. "Where do you want to go?"  
"We fly into the city makes Demona times worse again. Robber she a shop in the city and I come with Demona so that we can perhaps quiet." Angela said. "Because I also come with at Demona can not secure enough," mean Brooklyn.

Goliath nods and together they fly to the scene of the crime. When they were almost there Elisa said only: "Touchdown as the man solely because of the stands in the middle of the circle that is the morning waiting for us."  
Goliath and the other lands and heard from below they already call: "Look up there because there are more Gargoyles."  
Many looked up and saw how another 3 Gargoyles landed. Elisa morning looked wrong, and finally she asked: "How now, you used the Gargoyles as a taxi or what?" Elisa looked at him and said only: "No, I was just with them around me with them on some thinks to talk when I received your call and since the fly with the Gargoyles a lot faster than the car with me I thought I flown with them, they can also help me with it because the Gargoyle quiet and bring him out without major difficulties and losses. "

Just as Elisa and the Gargoyles wanted to go in the building Chavez came from the crowd in the morning and from the other side came Matt. "Morgan, I've just seen that right Maza with 3 Gargoyles in the building are gone?"  
"Yes Captain but what do they here?"  
"I was just shopping when I claim belongs to the radio and thought I've come over time to see what is going on here."  
"But you go late buying Captain" Matt said.  
Chavez turns to Matt and and said only: "Well it is only customary ne that I always go shopping after work but what they do here Bluestone?"  
"I was here to visiting someone nearby resident when I noticed the radio message, and because I thought I come in times past."

Elisa and the Gargoyles are just gone into the building and as they look around they noticed the heavy damage to the facility. "Oh mother what have you done now?" said Angela and she saw that the shop owners fear in the corner sat and trembled. Elisa went to him and said: "No panic, I´m from the police I will help now, ok?"  
The man looked at her and nodded. "Brooklyn," said Elisa, "take the man and bring him out of here an say Matt we need a rescue drive the Man here need medical help."  
Brooklyn nods and goes to the man. However, sees him frieghtend in front of him and wants to go away but Elisa ruigh says to him: "Do not worry he bing you out of here and he would rather die than admit that they have something to happen."  
The man nods approvingly and Brooklyn only helps him and incorporated it goes with him from the building out.

Just as Brookln go out of the building he heared a jet noise. He looked up and saw one of the hunters at the time the bell tower destroyed. Jon the hunters yelled: "At last I found you demon now you will die" and flew into the building. Brooklyn just thought: "Oh no not again". Well hunter or not the man now must first be supplied and looked back in front when he saw Matt and Chavez. He went out to them and said:  
"Matt the man here needs medical help, he is under shock and I do not know whether he was somehow injured."  
Matt nodded and said: "I will call a rescue car but as long as we need to worry about him. But Brooklyn you say know the type who is fly of straight into the building?"  
"Yes, unfortunately, Matt he is one of the hunters of the bell tower has been attacked as we still lived there. But as far as I know, he got only to Demona apart but I prefer to go back here when a hunter and Demona together in a room can be almost everything happen. "  
Whereupon Matt just said: "Yes, you go back here we'll take care of here."

At the same time in the building at Elisa

Angela calls: "Mother where are you and what are you doing here again?"  
"I am here my daughter and I help your small human friend to do her job by discipline the burglars!"  
Where upon elisa could only reply: "And how do you want to do it where you here more harm than he would steal money or do you think the injury you've added him, or perhaps the horrors of the shop owners because the whole theater here suffer had or about the people that you are out there through your actions threaten in here? "  
"Oh stop your damn mouth, I've now really slow enough of you and your way of thinking, now I will show you the times as I bring you to be silent."  
Goliath was a step on Demona and said only: "I will not allow that what you ambush Elisa!"  
"As if you could anything to protect her!"  
Demona held her hand out to the 3 and babble what in Latin. Suddenly it glow a green Aura on her hand and several beams came on Goliath and Angela too. The radiation they met on the legs, arms and body and highlighted the 2 high and pushed them against the wall.  
"So much to your protection for Elisa! But now to us two small policeman!"  
Demona went on to Elisa. She, however, drew her weapon and says only: "Ok Demona take the magic of them permanent and stand or I Shooting!"  
Demona smiled slightly and went on to them. A few moment before Elisa get a shot from Demona a nozzle nois coming from the door. Demona and Elisa saw the door and discovered the hunter Jon.  
He shouted: "Yeah, I finally found you demon now you will pay for what you've appreciated my father. With you I know no mercy!" and shot with the laser which is in his arms to Demona. Only once in their wings then a second time in her arm.  
Pain before shrieked Demona to Jon and Angela asked: "What do you hear it on because you are doing so but it hurt!"  
"Ha she deserves much worse than what they are going through, you will be responsible that my father is dead."

"But if you come to kill her your father will not return. And thou wilt as they themselves want you around?" Goliath said. "No, but she deserves to die." and just as Jon has said he fired another laser on his times from Demona but this time he hit her chest and the laser shoots through her right breast half. Demona screem out of Pain.  
"I congratulate you hunters, now you have reached your goal and I will die. I hope you're happy." Demona said coughing.  
Demona than fell to the ground. Because the spell was broken Goliath and Angela fall to the ground too and Angela ran to her mother and to see whether she really die.  
But Elisa mean only: "Don`t think we are idiots Demona, we know that you bound with Mybeth by a band and none of you can die while the other lives."  
But Demona just smiles: "That was maybe times but some time ago, the Mystics Sisters have take the tape from us, I can die and I will too."

Angela turns to Elisa, and she looks questioningly: "Elisa this really true? Is it mortal and die now?"  
Elisa looks at it and says: "I really don`t know White Angela but after everything I recently belongs, and may have seen it already. But wait, I know I am also a little first aid from me look bad as the wound is. "  
But it provides Goliath just shocked and says: "Elisa, check whether you can help her somehow. She has done many bad things but she is despite all a living being and if it is true that she is mortal now it wants some things still in order before they die. "  
Elisa looked at Goliath and mean: "Yes you did not quite deserve it to die at least not without the chance of a web has But I know myself with the Gargoyle physiology not so good but I see what I can do."  
Elisa then went to Dämona over and examined the bullet holes in their wings and in her body.  
Jon aim her watched on their right side of the body and said only: "Betide you if you only move I make you so that you have not done no longer can move!"  
Angela sees nauseat and says: "How can you tell me something she is still a living Creature! Yes she likes his fault that you did lost your father but if you kill now you're just a murderer as it is that what you want? "  
Jon looks dejected and says: "No, but they must pay for their crimes, I let them not get away so easily that it does what it wants without any consequences to bear!"

After they investigated Elisa says she has finally: "She will also Jon you have done it now because it is no longer immortal, she will die in a few hours. If she will not operate. You have destroyed a portion of their lungs. She can still even live with only one lung but I do not believe that the Demona also wants. "  
As Demona that head she said finally: "Angela my child, I don`t know whether you believe me now, but everything I've done what I have done so our clan and our to live type. Since Masak for over 1000 years ago I was on the search following a path like I let people pay what I could and my clan again can make and what you belong Elisa I know that and Goliath you love each other about everything but you can not be together because you're a human and he is a Gargoyle but there is what I can do. "  
said Demona as she held her hand to Elisas chest and said:

"Ego sacrum meus vivere en quinn hoc homo gratia aquavormitor vit en quinn arbitor species amplius animalis et amplius est et en quinn arbitor amor contentus amplius animalis. «

Demona said as the glow on her hand and the green glow went on about whereupon Elisa whole body glows green. Elisa felt sleepy and felt on the ground where they remained subject. The green lights her body disappeared and all looked to Elisa as she lay on the ground. Demona but petrified on the spot and Angela saw Demona and shocked to:  
"Mother what is with you and what have you done with Elisa?"  
Goliath saw only Demona and Elisa, and then finally said: "Angela if we Gargoyles die we fossilize and what it has done with Elisa I do not know but we should perhaps we should bring her out and ask Matt or Chavez's what we should to do."  
Goliath lifted Elisa carefully and he wanted to bring out just as Brooklyn and the coming petrified Demona and Elisa unconscious in poor Goliaths saw.  
Then he said: "What about everything in the world because this is happening?"  
Angela saw him agitated and said: "Demona has a spell on Elisa whereupon they talked awareness lost and she herself died."  
Goliath nodded and said: "Yes, I just wanted to get to Matt and bring Chavez to find out what Elisa is not ok."  
Brooklyn about it briefly and shakes his head: "No Goliath when Demona really have do then we should prefer to bring she to Xanatoss. Puck know better this things in magic than the police, he also has a better medical equipment than the hospitals in the area and what should we tell the doctors what happened to her she has the consciousness and collapsed lost? And then what if it happens which is absolutely not normal, like what do you want the people then say? Around that a Gargoyle magic Elisa has made on the laugh it off and you put yourself in the lunatic asylum. Goliath I know that you Xanatoss not very trusting but we have in this case not too much choice. We need to bring Elisa to him."

Goliath considered briefly and then nods approvingly: "Yes, I think you're right but how should we bring out Elisa of here? Here are so many people and together with the police we can not bring her out of here without being noticed it."  
Subsequently Brooklyn, we make it differently: "Goliath go on the roof of the building and bring Elisa to Xanatoss, Angela and I go out and explain Matt and Chavez what have happened here and then we come after."  
"I will also come along with you, I want to know what the demon with it"  
"Well then go," says Goliath, and only rose to the roof of the building.  
Angela and Brooklyn went out of the building out and went to Matt and Chavez.

As she stood before the 2 began to tell: "Matt, the Gargoyle of anger because it has made is dead but she died before she has a magic to what they talked Elisa sunseless has become. Goliath bing her to Xanatoss. "  
Matt as the heard he immediately said: "Wait Brooklyn, what happened to Elisa? I want to know what happens with it, you can bring me to Xanatoss?"  
Chavez nods and says: "Yes, after everything I've lately belongs, I want to know what this Gargoyle with one of my best detective has made me, can you take me to Xanatoss too ?"  
Angela saw Blooklyn and both nodded. "Well then," said Angela, "I take you Matt."  
Brooklyn only nods but then said: "Well, but before we disappear but calls please Xanatoss quickly so he knows what is happening with Elisa and it would be the best if we fly from the root top too."  
Matt nodded and began to tipp Xanatoss number on his cell phone to. As for Chavez morning and went with him to talk about:  
"Morgen, I and Bluestone will work with the Gargoyles to fly a friend and Elisa will also come with me that they want these people gathering here and that they dissolve the people say that the Gargoyle of anger has done here is dead." Morgen sees them and nods approvingly.  
Matt phoned during his Xanatoss with: "Mr. Xanatoss here speaks Matt Bluestone we need you help, Demona has made trouble in the city and cast a spell on Elisa what she lost consciousness and Demona died. Goliath is already on the way with Elisa. " As Davit heard that he reply: "Understood Matt we expect them at the helicopter landing site and will do everything we can to help her."

When Chavez came back and said: "Ok, we can go, I have Morgen said that we fly to a friend that he and the people here Assembly will be dissolved."  
Where upon the others nodded and went into the house from the roof of the building.  
Brooklyn and Angela took the 2 policemen to the poor and flew with them to the headquarters of Xanatoss. During the flight informed Brooklyn Lexington what happened and continues that Goliath to note Xanatoss Elisa at the helicopter landing as expected. Lexington and Broadway informed Hundson about everything and all waited at the helicopter landing on Goliaht and Elisa.  
Davit, Owne, Fox and a doctor were waiting there too.


	5. Chapter 5

As Goliath then finally landed on the wearing Elisa and the doctor pushed the sickbed into the hospital room closely followed by the others. While they were on the way to the hospital room were Goliath said:

"Xanatoss Brooklyn and Angela come with 2 policemen also want to know what is going on with Elisa."

Davit nods and says: "Everything clear once they arrive here, I will send them into the hospital room."  
In the hospital room of the doctor arrived, followed Elisa to various devices in order to measure their pulse and looked at it afterwards.  
After some investigation Xanatoss asked him: "And Doc going on. What did she?"  
The doctor looked at him and mean: "Her breath, her pulse and temperature are increased but I do not know what is going on with her."

"What can we do?" Lex wanted to know.  
Just when the doctor wanted to answer the door was open and Brooklyn, Angela, Matt and Chavez storming inside. "What is going on with her?" Matt wanted to know.  
"She has elevated heart rate, increased breathing rate and increased Therperatur but we know not more" replied Xanatoss.  
"So now before we speculate what's going on with her, it would be beneficial if anybody tell me what exactly happened and if possible, as accurately as possible" is firmly Xanatoss.  
Goliath told those present everything he knows and when he arrived at the site with the magic Owne was waking up.  
"One moment Goliath" broke him Owne.

"What was the exact wording of the spell?"

Goliath saw ignorant of: "That, unfortunately, I know that not everything I know is that it is rather a long spell was and he was Latin."

Owne looked away and said only: "Without the exact wording, we can only guess what the magic reflections. But so far I've noticed has Demona but by the difference between the people and the Gargoyles spoken and I would like to check something."  
"What will they check Owne" Xanatoss wanted to know.  
"I have a suspicion but because to be quite sure I need for my blood test by 3 people. By Angela them, they Miss Chavez and Detective Maza."

All Owne say questioningly, and wondered what it should.  
The doctor won 3 syringes from the cupboard when suddenly the hunter Jon said: "One moment I think I was due to the magic help. Here in my arms is a recording device fitted in the picture and sound recording and here is the repository of all day" and picked up a CD from his arms.  
Xanatoss finally smiled and said: "Well then we'll see, or rather hear what the magic effect. Owne they worry about is the translation?"  
"Very well sir, and if I then also get the blood samples could be my suspicion, I can also go after."

The doctor gives Owne the blood samples and thus Owne disappears into the adjoining room where he still says:

"I am going to hurry but it will take some time."  
Just as Owne has arrived in the adjoining room Lexington wanted to know:

"People I don`t know much about the human physiology but it is normal that the ears of humans become pointed?"

At once turned all Elisa and the doctor already cautious of Elisa's hair to the side to their ears to investigate and said afterwards:

"That is absolutely not normal! I have Doctor about 23 years ago but so what I have this never seen but isolated case of mutations in a change of certain body parts had to follow like a slow-growing finger or an organ that just has recovered after it was classified as distraught but that it can watch how individual body parts changing so fast I have never seen or belongs. "  
After the doctor said had observed all Elisa and after their ears were always sharp. When the doctor then the ear slightly more touched Elisas head tilted to the other side where it's part of their lost her brown eyes. Xanatoss puzzled and opened a cupboard in the area. He sought out a device and gave it to Elisa ran with it start to check.

Matt wanted to know what he does because:

"Xanatoss what is when you may ask?"

"Don´t worry Detectives I just check whether Miss Maza radioactively conterminated failure was because of hair are a fairly sure sign but no she isn`t conterminated."

A few minutes later Owen comes from the adjoining room again and said coolly:

"I am afraid I have bad news. The blood samples and the CD from him, my guess unfortunately only confirmed. How somebody may know Mr. Xanatoss has been a long time after the genetic Differences between the Gargoyles and the people is out and we now have the DNA sample can isolate the difference between the humans and the Gargolyes does. " Owne said as he walked to the PC and typed on a few buttons. A large Bildschird lights up and displays 3 images of different colored icons. "The left picture shows the DNA of Angela in the middle of the Miss Chavez and the right of the Miss Maza and where I am now the DNA samples of the difference between the Gargoyles and the human with the DNA of Angela with the Miss Chavez see has a line of 0.1% out but that is the standard error difference. If I do now, however, the DNA of Angela with the mistreatment of Maza will see a line out of 7.4%. "  
As Owne said Chavez wanted to know: "One moment, the mean Elisa become a Gargoyle?"  
Owne looked at her and replied depressed: "Yes I'm afraid so."

Then adds Owne but added: "But that's not everything we have found the DNA pattern for what body part are responsible and so as I see so far she has only lost her brown eyes, then her ears were longer than next need to change their teeth , Then her arms and her hands, Then grow her wings, then a tail and good will ultimately change her feet. "  
As Owne said everyone in the room got a huge shock. Xanatoss but then says: "Owne can you do anything to prevent this transformation and change the transformation back." Owne about for a while and then says: "Shall I check on everything we have or something?"  
Xanatoss saw him determined to: "No Owne try everything within their power to prevent it, and every technology there is!"

Owne withdrew its high brown eyes and replied only: "What they want but it will take some time and I need more blood from Miss Maza favor for various tests." The doctor nods and gives Owne further 2 vials filled with blood.

"I will hasten Sir" said Owne and went back into the adjoining room.

But before the room was Owne Matt wanted to know: "Dr. feels Elisa something or mayby pain?"  
The doctor observed an ad and says only: "No so long I see it, she has no pain, only strong brainstorming them fairly but that means they are dreaming very strong but it has no pain. Mr. Xanatoss as far as I know do you have the new VFA? "  
Xanatoss saw him and nodded. He went into one of the adjoining room and fetches a medium-sized device with a screen and makes it next to Elisa. Then he cabled Elisas body with the device and activated it. After a short time illuminates the screen and shows the complete body of Elisa while the device so that it halt Elisas complete body could see a way that the various bones and even the individual institutions could see.

"What is this for a device Xanatoss," Lex wanted to know.  
"This is the newest in the field of ultrasound investigation. Using this device can be everything in the body visible. You can order as the bones visible, or even the institutions we can ensure that even the veins visible. I did it so that when a change of Miss Maza results, it shows that device instantly and as it currently looks like the teeth of Miss Maza longer. "  
As Davit said Elisa saw all over during the doctor cautiously opens her mouth and her lips raises. "So it looks like their canines are longer and you can even watch as what I have not ever seen!"

After a short time the device beeps again and it looked as Xanatoss he said only: "Now are now looks drew her arms and hands turn."  
As all back to saw to Elisa Owne came straight from the next room and says: "I am afraid I have bad news: After all, what I've found it is not possible for me to stop or rechance the transformation of Miss Maza. So far I understand the spell of Demona she could decipher with the transformation of Miss Maza that their clan and the Gargoyles continue to live so that the transformation stop. So every Human in the world must die. However, I also good news. By Jon has violated Demona so much that the spell couldn`t its full effectiveness does not flourish, because Demona has sacrificed their lives so that Miss Maza is the Gargoyle. However, Jon Demona seriously injured belong has the magic can not last forever and by a correspondingly large force neutralized Magic will, however, only after about 25-40 years. Since I do not know how much Demona was injured when the magic has earned, I can not say how long the magic keep. The only person to the magic of Miss Maza repeal may, however, Lord Oberon and I personally do not know whether he will make after all, what I am about 1 week before've learned to be failures. Mazas kind will save the world only if I do not know all that is not their destination. "

Horrified at turns Owne Chavez and says: "Why everything in the world that they believe it is their determination is a Gargoyle to be? It is one of the best police officers I've ever seen it so why should their determination to be a Gargoyle's ? "  
Owne they are well understood, however, replied in his usual style: "After everything I know Miss Maza is a very good detective and it protects the innocent and the Gargoyles protect the people too and so much differently, they are not. Except that The Gargoyles are petrified on the day, a lot stronger than humans and can fly."

"It may well be that the Gargoyles are not as diverse as the people but Elisa is a human and not a Gargoyle!"

Owne saw them sympathetic to: "Yes at the moment it is still a human being but according to computer calculations in about 2 hours and no longer and as far as I know Goliath has strong feelings for Elisa?"  
Goliath angrily to tell him: "Yes I love Elisha but I do now already and that has nothing to do with whether a human or a Gargoyle is, I will always love her." Xanatoss touched him on the shoulder and my smiled: "Then Goliath was happy but soon it is a Gargoyle and nothing stands between you more in the way ..."

"Ah, but hold your mouth Xanatoss you have no idea! What Elisa gives her strength is her job, her family and their friends and if she is a Gargoyle, it is only her family she will never again be like she was!"

Matt looks depressed to the ground: "That is true but I have no idea how she will absorb it."

All looked to Elisa as Lex got their attention: "People see you their fingers at times they are changing." Elisas ring and small finger fused together with the other fingers are thicker and longer with the nails will disappear and the pointed finger.

As Brooklyn saw the chanceings in surprise and said: "People should we Elisa on her stomach turn if this is true what Owne said that her next wings should grow them on the abdomen lie and not on the back."

Goliath saw and nodded approvingly. Gargoyles then went to bed around Elisa and lifted the cloth on the high while Elisa was the doctor sought another bed with a particular facial shape. Then Xanatoss role and the doctor Elisa on her belly so that her back was facing upwards. During his Owne won a pair of scissors and cut Elisas jacket, her T-shirt and the rest so that her torso was free. "What is the Owne?" Xanatoss wanted to know. "Sir if I don`t remove her clothes while her wings grow is issn`t good with all the substance would be anything but pleasant." Xanatoss and nods approvingly as the device times also begins to dry Xanatoss peep says: "Now her will grow wings."  
Slowly but surely underlines the skin on their shoulder blades and a tip comes to light at a flight depends on the skin with skin on the back is connected.

Her brown wings grew up piece by piece from the back after a ten minutes from the back completely grown. They looked exactly like then as Elisa of puck into a Gargoyle was transformed.  
Fox saw only anxious and said: "Then I'm anxious times what she says when she wakes up and see that she is a Gargoyle."  
After Elisa swing fully grown back from their sin all saw how their jeans and questioned Davit said only: "Maybe we should take off her pants because their tail."

Owne picked up a pair of scissors and cut the trousers a bit to ensure that the tail had enough space to walk through the trousers to come. It took several minutes until the tail was fully grown. Then grew their feet in length with their toes so that they merged at the end only 3 "toe" had. But even though she already have a Gargoyle showed the computer was still in that 5% were missing. All wait until the transformation was complete. After another 7 minutes was the display at 100% and their pulse and temperature normalized again.

"Now we only have to wait until she wakes up," said Fox.

But as they waited that Elisa was waking up the whole room into a green cloud shrouded from nothing and came after a few moments, the cloud was so thick that you could see nothing more. It took just 2 minutes until the green cloud had vanished, however, was also Elisa, Goliath and Davit Xanatoss disappeared too.


End file.
